10 Gründe, weshalb Severus Snape
by sittingPencil
Summary: ACHTUNG, MASSIVE SPOILER ZU BAND 7! ............. Noch immer fassungslos, geschockt, niedergeschlagen? Ein weiterer Weg zur Akzeptanz eines grausamen Verlustes. Schluchz, Pathos, Kitsch – gibt es in dieser Hitlist der zehn Topgründe dafür nicht.


**Vorwort: **Diese lustige – gähn – Liste gammelt jetzt schon einige Wochen vor sich hin. Hab sie mal eben schluderig überarbeitet und dachte mir, würde mir nicht weh tun, sie der weiten Welt auszusetzen.

**Disclaimer: **Erwähnte Charaktere, Begebenheiten und Co sind auf Joanne K. Rowlings Mist gewachsen, und da bleiben sie auch. Diese Liste aber wächst und gedeiht auf meinem Misthaufen.

* * *

**10 Gründe, weshalb Severus Snape sterben musste**

10. Wer redet denn von müssen – es war doch bloß ein Unfall!

„Kill" bedeutet auf Parsel so viel wie „knuddeln" oder „schmusen". Voldemort gab seinem Haustier also lediglich den Befehl, Severus, das arme Tuktuk, mal ordentlich durchzuknuddeln. Doch dumm wie Voldy nun mal war, hatte er vergessen, dass Naginis letzte Fütterung schon sehr lange zurückgelegen hatte. Tja, dumm gelaufen, würde ich sagen. Dabei hatte er es doch nur gut gemeint…

9. Die Anzahl von 13 Toten Charakteren, die dem Leser bekannt sind, mussten erfüllt werden.

Mal ehrlich – wie langweilig wäre das denn gewesen, wenn nur 12 Charaktere gestorben wären, die man unter Umständen lieb gewonnen hat? Nein, das ziemt sich nicht für das letzte Buch der Harry-Potter-Reihe. Da müssen ganz böse, düster und ominös 13 Leute sterben. Ich meine: Dreizehn! Gruselig und so! Ist doch sonnenklar.

8. Es war bloß ein falscher Snape, der sterben musste, ganz sicher!

Der echte Snape hat sich, ganz nach Ron Weasleys Vorbild, einen Doppelgänger erschaffen, der seine Körpersprache, die akustische Sprache und alles andere prima imitieren kann. Und da Snape ein weitaus fähiger Magier als Ron war, hat sein Doppelgänger auch nicht so doof gesabbert wie der von Ron.  
Der echte Severus Snape sonnt sich derweil mit einem Cocktail in der Hand auf Hawaii. Ja, richtig, auch heute noch, neun Jahre später. Und auch noch neunzehn Jahre später. Denn Hawaii ist sehr schön. Und diese Auszeit hat er sich wirklich redlich verdient.

7. Voldemort war sauer auf ihn, da er seinen Style kopiert hat.

Haben wir uns nicht alle gefreut, als Voldemort am Anfang des Buches richtig stylisch fliegen konnte? Oh, was waren wir neidisch, oh, wie gerne hätten wir mit ihm getauscht!  
Genau dasselbe hatte auch Severus Snape gedacht und das ganze Jahr, als er Schulleiter Hogwarts' gewesen war, damit verbracht, den besenlosen Flug zu perfektionieren. Klar, dass Voldy nicht sehr erfreut darüber war. Erst seine rosa Schuhe, dann sein Leoparden-Strumpfhosen… DAS kann man wirklich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

6. Er musste sterben, damit Harry seinem Sohn einen tollen Namen geben kann.

Albus Severus nämlich. Schon immer hatte Harry eine Vorliebe für den melodischen Namen von Professor Snape (Albus hat er nur davor gesetzt, damit es nicht ganz so auffällig ist…). Doch nicht auszudenken, was geschehen wäre, hätte er ihn so genannt, wenn Snape noch unter den Lebenden geweilt hätte. James' Gesicht, Lilys Augen – und sein Name!?  
Daher ist es so besser für alle Beteiligten. All was well. Nur nicht für den armen Jungen, der diesen schlimmen Namen tragen musste.

5. Er wollte als Sexy!Nekkid!Porn!Ficktjeden!Fanon!Snape wiedergeboren werden!

Liebend gerne hat Snape seine einsamen Stunden mit dem Lesen von Fanfictions verbracht, in denen er ein liebestoller Weiber- und Männerheld war und sich sehr danach gesehnt, auch im wahren Leben so zu sein. So toll, so umschwärmt, so durchgenudelt.  
Deshalb hat er auch so wenig gekämpft, als Nagini auf ihn losgegangen ist. Er hat sich so in seinen Wunschtraum hineingesteigert, dass er sich sicher war: „Im nächsten Leben wache ich in einer heißen Welt voller Fangirls und schwulen Malfoys, Lupins und Wie-sie-nicht-alle-heißen auf!" Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist sein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen und er ist jetzt in einer besseren Welt.

4. Rowling wollte nicht, dass noch mehr Fanfictions über Severus Snape geschrieben werden.

Klingt ja logisch. Ein toter Snape ist ein schlechter Snape, es sei denn, man ist nekrophil.  
Aber leider hat JKR nicht daran gedacht, dass die meisten Fanfiction-Schreiberinnen unlogisch und nur darauf aus sind, ihren gestörten Sexualtrieb auszuleben und meisterhaft darin sind, Tode in ihren eigenen Geschichten zu ignorieren.

3. Rowling wollte, dass noch mehr Fanfictions über Severus Snape geschrieben werden.

Was Snape anging, war die Autorin ja schon immer gewitzt, das muss man ihr lassen. Äh, oder auch nicht. Ihr Plan, dass alle Snape hassen, da er Dumbledore umgebracht hatte, ging schließlich auch nicht auf.  
Da sie selbst unheimlich gern sexgeladene Snape-Fanfictions liest, war es ihre Absicht, uns alle dazu zu bringen, solche zu schreiben.  
Von daher ist es fast egal, ob Punkt 4 oder Punkt 3 stimmt. Das ist aber auch alles zu raffiniert…

2. Er war zu jung, zu gut und zu hüb – äh, ja… für diese Welt, eben.

Stellen wir uns nur mal vor, was geschehen wäre, wenn Snape den Krieg überlebt hätte. Alles wäre gut, kein Voldemort, gar nichts, niemand. Und er wäre ein Held, denn Potter hat schließlich laut herumposaunt, wie sehr Snape Lily geliebt hat, et cetera. Das allein ist ja schon peinlich genug – noch peinlicher allerdings wäre es geworden, wenn er zig Anfragen von bekannten Hexenmagazinen bekommen hätte, alle um ein Fotoshooting und ein Interview mit dem begehrtesten Junggesellen der Magischen Welt bemüht.  
All der Trubel hätte Severus Snape ganz bestimmt in den Suizid getrieben. Spätestens wenn er gezwungen worden wäre, Celestina Warbecks „"Ein Kessel voller heißer, starker Liebe" nachzusingen und auf CD zu veröffentlichen.  
Von daher musste er sterben, früher oder später.

1. Voldemort war dumm, Snape auch und Harry musste klug werden.

Simpel, antiklimatisch und unspektakulär: Voldemort dachte, Snape sei rechtmäßiger Besitzer des Pick, äh, Wand of Destiny; Snape war im wichtigsten Moment kein gerissener Slytherin mehr und Harry musste auf dem Weg der Erinnerungen des verreckenden Snapes erfahren, dass selbiger immer ein total toller Mensch war (was Harry ja eigentlich total wurscht ist) und Harry selbst sterben musste, denn anders hätte er es Snape ohnehin nicht geglaubt, einem Mann, den er abgrundtief hasste und für einen Todesser hielt.  
Japp. Ganz genau. So einfach ist es…  
– Akzeptiert es doch endlich!!1


End file.
